One of the important aspects of mechanical integrity of a radio device comprises sealing its exterior housing so as to prevent entry of undesired substances, such as water and dust.
The radio device includes a housing which encloses circuit assembly and subassemblies. Exterior surfaces of the housing may include apertures for accessing user interface switches and buttons, such as push buttons and key pad buttons. Additionally, the radio housing may include a grill portion having apertures for transfer of acoustic energy generated by a speaker positioned inside the housing. Conventionally, a number of sealing means such as pads and/or gaskets are utilized for sealing the apertures of the radio housing. Gaskets seal the outer periphery of the radio housing and the individual sealing pads seal the key pad apertures, push button apertures, and grill apertures. However, with the drive for reducing manufacturing cost and increasing manufacturing efficiency, it is desired to provide a single sealing pad which totally seals all of the housing apertures and eliminates the need for utilizing a number of individual sealing means.